vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichiban Kasuga
|-|2001= |-|2019= Summary Ichiban Kasuga (春日 一番, Kasuga Ichiban) is the main protagonist of Ryu ga Gotoku Online and the main protagonist of the Yakuza series from Yakuza: Like a Dragon onward. The dragon tattoo on his back earned him the nickname "The Dragon of Rock Bottom" (どん底の龍, Donzoko no Ryū). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Heat Mode and items, even higher with satellite Name: Ichiban Kasuga, the Dragon of Rock Bottom Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: 42 Classification: Human, ex-Yakuza, CEO of Ichiban Holdings, real estate agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Aura, Statistics Amplification and Rage Power (Via Heat), Power Mimicry, Healing (Via Staminan, Tauriner, Toughness and other abilities), Social Influencing (Can boost his team member's morale when they become demotivated), Master Martial Artist and skilled dancer (His fighting style depends on what job he chooses, of which there are many and all of which he can switch between on the fly when not in combat), Acrobatics (Via Dancer style), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Summoning (Via phone, lobsters and the like. Can also summon a satellite and thus gain access to Energy Manipulation), Vibration Manipulation (With massagers), Explosion Inducement (With rocket launchers) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought against an excavator alongside his friends. Fought against and defeated Han Joon-gi, who fought against Kazuma Kiryu upto 3 times. Also fights against and defeats a wrecking ball. Later with the help of his party, fights against both Goro Majima and Taiga Saejima and defeats them, leaving them somewhat battered and surprised. Also goes toe-to-toe with Kazuma, but was ultimately defeated after a lengthy fight, and despite being defeated, Kiryu did commend Ichiban to eventually be a worthy successor to him and that he would have fared better if he wasn't clouded by anger at that time. Later also fights against and defeats Shin Amon), higher with Heat Mode and items, even higher with satellite (Can create massive craters into the ground) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Can easily keep up with the likes of Han Joon-gi, Kiryu, Majima and Saejima and can perform the same feats as them) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Easily restrained Han Joon-gi and can replicate the same feats as the rest of the Yakuza protagonists, like holding his own against a tiger, and then even going so far as to fight against the old protagonists, as seen in his fight against Saejima and Majima. Held his own against Beast Mode Kiryu for extended periods), higher with Heat Mode and items Striking Strength: Small Building Class, higher with Heat Mode and items Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from the likes of Han Joon-gi, Kiryu, Majima and Saejima, and can withstand their combined hits with minimal health loss. Withstood hits from excavators and wrecking balls without much effort. Can also withstand Shin Amon's satellite, which can create massive craters in the ground), higher with armors and even higher with Heat Mode Stamina: Incredibly high (Capable of withstanding brutal beatdowns from yakuza legends like Majima and Saejima and still hold enough energy to mow down the combined forces of both half the Omi Alliance and the Tojo Clan), can increase his stamina with various food summons and items like Staminan, Tauriner and Toughness Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with firearms. Hundreds to thousands of kilometers via sattelites after he completes the Real Estate Business side-mission Standard Equipment: Baseball bat, vibrator, brass knuckles, tactical baton, riot shield, umbrella, iron pipe, katana, phone for summoning, lobsters, rocket launchers, machine guns and the like Intelligence: Above Average (Shown to be a highly-capable businessman, race-car driver and entertainer, and is also shown to be academically capable despite being a high-school dropout) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Somewhat addicted to RPG games and is usually laid-back. Can only shift between fighting styles when not in combat, and can at times let anger get the best of him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Sega Category:Yakuza Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Criminals Category:Reformed Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Acrobats Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Baton Users Category:Shield Users Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Healers Category:Rage Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Social Influencers Category:Rich Characters